NFLRZ: Bond between Guardian and Rusher
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my oc; spoiler potential) What happened to Jessica and Peg-Leg after Endgame, Consier, Keith and Jacob attack them. How did they get back? One not left unscathed however.


Takes place between chapter 31 and 32 of Noble Six's "The Endgame'

* * *

Bond between Guardian and Rusher

_Raymond Stadium, Tampa Bay.._

Marty: JESSICA!

Joseph: Jessica!

Dean: Come on where are you?!

_With the Los Angela's game being safe, RZ called for Marty from his location there to help Joseph and Dean look for the Buc fan after an hour of no response. What they got was battle damage on the feild walking through, realization kicking in immediately._

Dean: Endgame...she trick us!

Joseph: Fake pass, dang it.

Marty: We'll worry about that later, right now we need to find-

_They stopped when they heard crying from the ship, Marty quickly ran up there, the two remaining behind in case. Marty made it and he froze. Jessica back was turned away from him, holding something in her arms. Marty took a step forward when she formed a sword and swung it, not looking._

Jessica: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!

Marty: Whoa! Jessica, it's me! What's-

_She turned to him, eyes red and tears falling. He noticed that she had a few bruises and scraps..but that was not what shocked him. Marty silently gasp as he now saw what she was holding. Peg-Leg was unconscious in her arms, bruises and burns covering him and his wooden leg turned to splinters. _

Jessica: -_sniff_\- M-Marty?

_Marty went down to her, which prompted her to hug him as she sobbed, cradling the Buccaneer Rusher still._

Dean: MARTY?! Who is it?

Marty: *_comforting her_* It's Jessica and Peg-Leg, he's down!

_The two Guardians ran up and both were shocked to see the Buc's condition._

Jessica: *_Tears_* S-She...she brought K-Keith and Jacob. T-They knocked us out, but wh-when I woke u-up...Peg-Leg-Peg-Leg...

_Jessica tears fell fast. Marty was quick to react._

Marty: Jessica, he's going to be fine. We just need to get him some help okay?

_Jessica sniffed as she nodded. Joseph turned on the communicator._

RZ: Joseph, have you found them?

Joseph: Yeah...but your not going to like what happened.

* * *

_HOK, Infirmary..._

_Jessica watch Peg-Leg unconscious from on the bed as the other Guardians watched from outside the room._

Ish: I can't believe Endgame tricked us...

Ash: Guys, we couldn't have known this would happen...

_RZ came out of the room._

RZ: He's going to be fine. Peg-Leg just need some rest and he should be back.

Juniper: What about his wooden leg?

RZ: We're making sure he gets a new one soon.

Marty: What about Jessica? How is she doing?

_RZ looked back in the room as Jessica held the Buccaneer Rusherz hand._

RZ: Heartbroken...She was so scared of losing him.

Marty: No kidding, she was ready to fight and protect him when I went up to her behind.

Troy: I don't get it..

_Everyone turned to Troy._

Tua: Don't get what?

Troy: It's obvious the two have a history in more detail than we know from what they told us.

Jack: For once I agree, those two are like glue...they stick together even when they are apart...why's that.

Kristie: Maybe we will find out when the time is right...but, right now I think she is more focused on Peg-Leg's recovery.

Arron: Least we know Jacob and Keith are still a threat with Endgame, we have to keep our eyes open for them too.

Hunter: Yeah...we don't want another incident like this happening agai-

_They froze as they heard groans from inside the room. Jessica gasped as Peg-Leg slowly woke up._

Peg-Leg: Ouch...w-what hap-

Jessica: *_Hugs him; tears falling_* OH PEG-LEG THANK GOODNESS YOU AWAKE!

Peg-Leg: J-Jess, what-*_remembers; looks at her; concern_* Are you okay!? They didn't hurt you did they?!

Jessica: I-I'm fine...it's you I was worried about. Y-You didn't wake up for two hour and-

_Peg-Leg slowly brought her into a hug, Jessica hugging back tight but gently._

Peg-Leg: I am so sorry for scaring you lass.

_Jessica sobbed abit, but a smile was on her face. The others watched from outside._

Ricky: I have to admit, this is kinda cute.

Layla: I guess if you count the near death experience they had.

Dean: Ready to head in...

Amara: Let's give them a minute.

_Marty didn't say anything as he watched the two hug. Something sparked within him, a need. When he saw her cry back in Tampa, it broke his heart. Marty would never let that happened again...even if his friendship with the Rusherz are a bit strain, he would protect Peg-Leg for Jessica if he needed to. HE would protect HER if he needed to._

Marty: *_Knocks on the door_* Can we come in?

_The two broke the hug and they nodded, the guardians walking in._

Ash: How are you feeling Peg-Leg?

Peg-Leg: Dazed...but I'm alright...except *_looks down at his nub_*

Amara: Peg-Leg...we're so sorry about you wooden leg.

Peg-Leg: -_sighs_\- Have ta admit, I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did.

Ish: Peg-Leg, we're sorry we were not there to protect-

_Peg-Leg raised his hand to stop him._

Peg-Leg: It's not your fault..Min-I mean, Endgame, has always had a secret counter plan when it comes to this...I frankly, I was more worried about Jessica then the megacore. Megacores we can get back, but not lives.

_The Guardians nodded._

Jessica: I'm just glad you found us when you did Marty.

_Marty blushed at that._

Marty: I just...we were worried about you and- I-I wanted to make sure you were okay and-

Peg-Leg: *_Smirks_* Lass you have my permission to date him when the time comes.

Marty: *_Blushes hard_* PEG-LEG!

_Everyone laughed at that, Jessica giving Marty a warm smile...Maybe someday. But for right now everything was fine, for now._

**THE**

**END.**


End file.
